


Songs of the Crownsguard

by Okanehime



Series: Vox Custodiae [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Karaoke, Pre-Canon, Songfic, but not really songfic, can't get these boys out of my head, first fic since 2004, surprise cameos in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okanehime/pseuds/Okanehime
Summary: The third annual talent show between the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive is coming up, and Ignis has decided to hire an old friend as the Crownsguard's music coach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> 1\. If Eos can have Audis, Cup Noodles, Amex, etc., they can have the same music we have, at roughly the same time. i.e., a song that came out IRL 30 years ago also came out on Eos 30 years ago.  
> 2\. I haven't written any sort of fic since my FFVIII days, around 2004. I'm totally rusty, and can use concrit, especially for things like format.  
> 3\. I'm totally lamenting the dearth of female characters in this game, as I have some damned good ideas for songs to put in, but no singers.  
> 4\. Yes, this was previously posted as "Vox Custodiae." I'm doing a bit of a reorganization and rewrite.

Image description  
A series of text messages between Diana and Ignis:  
Ignis: Good afternoon, Diana  
Diana: Iggy! How have you been?  
Ignis: Work has been keeping me busy, as usual.  
Diana: I can imagine!  
... so what is it you need?  
Ignis: What makes you think that I need anything?  
Diana: Because you only text once in a blue moon, so you might as well drop the pretense.  
Ignis: If you insist. The annual Crownsguard vs. Kingsglaive talent show is coming up, and we need all the help we can get. I'd appreciate it if you could coach our aspiring musicians.  
Diana: When is this contest?  
Ignis: 3 December at 19:30.  
Diana: Whoa, that's only a month from now. I'm not sure I can work on such short notice. We'll need to practice at least 5 times. 500G/hour, because I'll have to move some of my lesson times to accommodate.  
Ignis: 200G, or I'll tell Gladio the real story about how his sword got all rusty that time...  
Diana: Oh hell no, Iggy, that's cold AF. 300G and no lower. Unless you'd like me to tell your uncle about the time you hotwired his car...  
Ignis: Fine. I took the liberty of reserving a practice space at the Royal Conservatory for this Friday at 18:00. Will that be sufficient?  
Diana: For you, I'll find a way. Please email me the details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana meets the Crownsguard and comes up with a tentative set list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of "Vox Custodiae" that I wrote back in March. I'm leaving this up temporarily while I revise it.

From the journal of Diana Symphonia, 3 November ME 755

Current gig: directing a bunch of ~~insufferable bastards~~ honorable members of the Crownsguard in their annual talent competition with the Kingsglaive  
Participants: Iggy (tenor), Gladio (bass), Prompto Argentum (tenor), Cor Leonis (baritone), Monica Elshett (alto)  
Event date: 3 December ME 755, from 1930 until ?  
Location: The Wall, that new bar in the Citadel district  
Fee: No amount of money could possibly compensate for the craziness these people are putting me through, but I was able to negotiate for triple my normal hourly rate. I would have stuck with quintuple, but then Iggy had to remind me that he still has dirt on me from that one night three years ago...

Song List (order to be determined):  
Prompto: Bullet with Butterfly Wings. (note: I was actually surprised by this one: I was totally expecting something super hyper and happy)  
Ignis: Sharp Dressed Man (Prince Noctis' suggestion, and a damned good one)  
Monica: Hello  
Cor: Livin' on a Prayer  
Gladio: ???  
\- I don't really know. He's the reason I should have stuck to 5x the regular rate. Each suggestion he came up with was more ridiculous than the last! I get it; he thinks he's the Six's gift to women (and probably men), but "I Wanna Sex You up," really? Totally out of his voice range. "Hot In Here?" No, just you. I had to end rehearsal early when he started "I'm Too Sexy," because we couldn't stop freaking laughing. For now, I'm looking for a fifth entry, because nobody can take him seriously. I hear Prince Noctis has a decent voice, but he refused to sing in front of me. It's a shame, because throwing His Highness into the mix would probably count for something.

I wonder if some poor soul is working with the Kingsglaive; I hear this rivalry has only gotten stronger throughout the years.

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can spy the easter eggs/typos in the text messages! If I stopped to make everything perfect, I'd never publish anything!


End file.
